


Pilot

by keepingtimewithmusic



Series: Honor Boys [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, final fantas
Genre: Angeal is Zack's dad, F/M, Gen, Genesis Rhapsodos Does What Genesis Rhapsodos Wants, M/M, No Beta, Slice of Life, We Die Like Men, but not, i wrote this for me but you can read too, slow burn for angeal and genesis, this is gilmore girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: Zack gets accepted is happy and then wants to reject it. Teenagers don't know what they want in life and neither do adults.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Honor Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally started this series because I wanted more Angeal and Genesis content. Then Zack decided to take my brain and so that's how this part of the series happened.

Zack made his way down the street with his friend Kunsel by his side. They were on their way to the public high school that he truly hopes won’t be in his future for much longer. He applied for a private school in order to increase his chances of getting into an Ivy League college. For now at least he must conform to the wonderful world that is public school. With the cheerleaders, the blitzball players, and the gossiping. Either way he was currently watching Kunsel changing from his altar boy chic look into rock n roll grunge.

“So when are you going to let your parents know that you listen to Jenova’s music?” Zack joked at his friends expense, “You’re a teenager for goddess sake.” 

Kunsel rolled his eyes and fixed his flannel shirt and adjusted all the bracelets he slapped on to his wrist, “Zack, my parents still kiss my cheek and hand me a lunch box before I leave every morning.” They paused in front of the bulletin board so Zack could hand him back his backpack. “They still think I’m a saint and I would like to keep it that way.”

The brunette rolls his eyes and tilts his head at the bulletin board that has a large poster for a hayride, “I have to go to that you know.” Zack grimaces and gives Kunsel a pitying look, “Why?” 

“My parents set me up with the son of a business associate.” His best friend shrugged his backpack on. “Well at least they finally got over you coming out, I still don’t get how telling them you like rock n roll is scarier than telling them you like other men though.” 

Kunsel gave him a look that said you wouldn’t understand and honestly Zack probably wouldn’t. He got real lucky with having Angeal for a dad and he knew that. Zack grew up having a best friend and a father that he knew would do anything for him and accept any life decisions that he made. It’s part of the reason Zack works so hard in school he wanted to show his dad that everything he did for him wasn’t in vain. 

Zack shook himself out of his thoughts and focused back on Kunsel who was talking about this new guy, “Supposedly he is going to be a doctor.”

“How old is he?”  
“16.”  
“Ah, so he’ll be a doctor in a hundred years. Just a year shy of you telling your parents you like to rock out to evil music.” Kunsel pushes him in retaliation and Zack gives him a shove back, “My parents like to plan ahead.”

They make their way to the stairs that would lead them to their current doom of being high school students. Zack was engrossed in his conversation but that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. There was a petite brunette in a long pink dress that was standing outside of the school leaning on a pillar digging through her bag. She was definitely new, but before he could introduce himself he was swept away by Kunsel down the hall to their lockers.

Zack didn’t get to see her again before the day was done. He was slightly disappointed but he was sure that he would run into her sooner or later, it was a small town. No instead he went to meet his dad at Genesis’ diner, he could already see the older male enjoying his no doubt sixth cup of coffee. Zack grinned in amusement before taking his own mug out of his backpack, like father like son. 

It didn’t help that Genesis made the best cup of coffee in town and his dad has been addicted since they moved here. The difficulty was getting Genesis to give him a cup of coffee, the redhead said that it would stunt his growth. Zack knew that was a lie because he was already the height of Genesis and was starting to pack on muscle by helping out at the Inn. Zack has learned the hardest way to get a cup was to argue and the easiest was to play off Genesis paternal instincts when it came to him.

So he widened his eyes and gripped the coffee cup as he walked up to the counter. Genesis paused the French press full of fresh dark coffee in his hands, so close yet so far away from Zack. The older man gave him a flat look, his lips pinched into a line and shoulders back in obstinance. Zack put his mug on the counter and pushed it closer to Genesis, “Please.” He said in the whiniest voice he could muster. Genesis and Zack had a stare off, puppy dog eyes versus the dreaded Rhaphsodos glare. It only lasted a minute before Genesis was sighing and pouring the elixir into the mug.

“His addiction to this stuff is your fault Angeal!” Genesis called off before stalking away like the grump he was. 

Zack’s dad was watching the whole thing happen with a fond look on his face. “I’m not the one who gave into him Genesis.” Angeal called back and they both could hear the irritated slamming of some utensil back in the kitchen. Zack chuckled and slid into the seat across from Angeal who was already half way through his cup.

“One day Genesis isn’t going to give in.” Angeal told him and Zack just shrugged. Genesis has been in his life almost as long as his dad has. He knows that the diner owner loves him and yes he does use that favoritism to get his way at times. It helps that Angeal and Genesis were practically best friends, not that Genesis would admit to that either. The redhead liked to pretend he had no connections and was just a grumpy old man.

“Any news?” Zack asked and Angeal’s small smile only got bigger. The older Hewley reached into his bag and brought out a big envelope that said Gongaga Prep on it. 

“I got in?” He asked excitedly and Angeal nodded his head, “I got in!”

Zack got out of his seat and gave a giant hug to his dad who patted his back, “I’m proud of you kid.” Angeal gave him a big squeeze before letting him go, “You want to tell Gen? I’m sure he’ll be just as excited.”

Zack nodded his head and ran back into the kitchen to inform Genesis about his accomplishment. Genesis first scolded him about being back in the kitchen where he didn’t belong. Then Zack launched into his spiel about being accepted into the school and Genesis changed his grumpy tone to a proud one. A tanned hand dropped into soft dark spikes, “Guess that means you deserve a treat.”

“More coffee.” Zack asked and Genesis rolled his eyes before pushing him gently out of the kitchen, “No more coffee you are already too much like your father, I won’t let you become a carbon copy.”

When they walked out it was to Angeal behind the counter guiltily holding the carafe. Zack was let go and given a look by the redhead to sit down. He followed the silent orders and watched from the seat as Angeal was given a stern tongue lashing by Genesis. Who in the end still poured Angeal the coffee he so desired. Zack stared down at the envelope happily, he couldn’t wait to tell Kunsel.

By the end of the week they confirmed Zack was going to start on Monday and they got his uniforms. It was his last day of Banora public high school and he was loading up all the books in his locker into a cardboard box. Kunsel was there not doing any of the heavy lifting but being a good best friend.

“I can’t believe you are leaving me to the mindless drones of Banora to be with the mindless drones of prep school.” Kunsel groaned leaning on the graffitied locker. Zack won’t have to see these lockers ever again, “I’m going to be in a new flock of sheep where I won’t be a black sheep. We all have to wear the same wool uniforms and no one can judge me on what jeans I’m wearing!”

Kunsel rolled his eyes at him, well Zack at least thought he did. The brunette had taken to wearing these big ostentatious sunglasses that he hoped would block his face so no one would know it was him. Everyone knew, but Zack let him keep his pride. “Mindless Amish drones then.” Zack snorted at that packing the last of the books in his box before picking it up to leave. 

They started to walk out of the school, “So I told my parents you were changing schools.”

“Were they thrilled?” Kunsel let out a snort and placed the books that couldn’t fit into the already filled box on top of the already filled box. “Yes, to celebrate I will be having tea with the future doctor right about now.”

Kunsel waved and started to walk off, “Call me later, I want to know if he is the one!”

Zack moved to follow his friend out of the school when the books that were placed precariously on top by said friend fell to the ground. With a large sigh he set the box on the ground and crouched down to pick up the book. He got most of them and when he reached out to grab the last one his hand collided with a dainty one. Zacks hesitation led to the other hand being the one to pick up the book.

His eyes followed the arm up to stare into beautiful green eyes and a soft smile. She was the girl from the other day, “I want to be your Canary?”

Her voice was like soft wind chimes on a warm spring day. Zack stared at her before getting a hold of himself, “Yeah, my uh godfather,” The best way to describe Genesis without getting into his complicated past, “Really loves theater so I read plays so that he has someone to talk to about them.”

They both go to stand and the girl hands over the book before tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “That’s nice of you.”

Zack wonders how she could be so calm when his nerves were getting to him. He briefly thought about what her name was, then remembered that it would be easy to introduce himself and just figure it out. Thrusting his hand out in a greeting, “My name is Zack.” She gently grasped his hand giving it a firm shake, “Aerith.”

How long was too long to hold someone’s hand? Because Zack is sure he broke the record, but he got lost in her eyes. There was a dusting of light brown freckles across the bridge of her nose like dandelion seeds in the wind, he needed to stop getting into Genesis’ poetry collection. He was sure he couldn’t tell anyone about this moment, well not Kunsel or Genesis that’s for sure. His dad will hear every piece until the older man begged him to stop talking. Zack was still holding her hand. He dropped it quickly and then held up the book she picked up for him. “Thank you.”

Aerith grinned and put her hands behind her back, “It’s no problem. Are you moving?” She leaned a bit forward and tilted her head.

“Only my books,” Zack jokes. She covered her mouth with her hand so he didn’t see her laugh, a shame.

“Well my mom and I just moved here. In fact I need to go look for a job now. According to my mom idle hands are the devil's plaything.” Aerith straightened back up and flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder. The brunette gave a little wave before starting to walk away.

“You should talk to Veld!” Zack called out to her, Aerith turned around to face him. “No one is sure but the whole town thinks he used to be some sort of spy.” that part isn’t important Zack, “Anyways he always seems to know what is happening around town. So he could probably tell you if there is a job opening somewhere.”

Aerith’s grin only got bigger and she gave him a big thank you before heading out of the building. Zack let loose the breath he didn’t think he was holding and then sucked it back in when Aerith appeared again. 

“I’m sorry for asking but where could I find this Veld?”

Zack is pretty sure that he is in love and that he didn’t want to move schools anymore. Aerith was everything he dreamed about wanting in a partner. Gentle, kind, smart with a sense of humor and she noticed him. Aerith admitted to watching him, which isn’t as weird as it sounds, and had apparently wanted to talk to him for a while. He almost didn’t want to change schools anymore, which wasn’t something he ever thought he would say.

It was only later when he was sitting down next to his dad on the couch that he decided to broach the topic of conversation. Dinner was finished and they were both relaxed into the couch watching an old drama.

“What if I didn’t want to go to Gongaga anymore?” Angeal reached out and picked up the remote to pause the movie that they were watching.

“I’m not mad.”

“Most people that start a conversation with ‘I’m not mad’ are actually mad.” Zack cracked a half grin at the stern look his father was giving him.

“Zack.” The stern tone was something he rarely heard from his dad. “Explain.”

“I met someone and she attends Banora. New to town and everything and there is a spark. There is something there and I want to see where it can take me.” Zack rambled on and on about Aerith. His dad sat there patiently taking it all in, when it was finally his turn to speak.

“I have mixed feelings about this, a part of me wants to reprimand you about choosing the fancy of some girl over your future.” Zack was going to interrupt but Angeal held his hand up to silence him. “Let me finish.”

Sitting back he wrapped the blanket tighter around him. Angeal had listened to him and it was only fair of him to extend that same courtesy.

“I want to but I remember how I was at your age. My parents would have forced me and I would’ve resented them.” Angeal ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit that he could normally hide better. “I’m going to let you decide your own future. If you are absolutely sure this is the route you want to go then I won’t be angry. Disappointed, a little, but your happiness has always been my number one priority.”

Zacks breath caught in his throat and his eyes watered. He truly didn’t deserve his dad. Angeal was constantly giving him options and letting him decide his own life. It was originally Zack who wanted to go to Gongaga and Angeal went right along with it. Angeal moved to stand and looked down at Zack with soft eyes. “You have until tomorrow to decide if it'll give us time to get you reinstated at Banora. You only have a limited time Zack, make it count.”

The older Hewley then made his way out of the living room leaving the younger to think.

Make it count, make it count. The words went through his head all night and now he was taking a morning brood walk through town. Thinking about his choices, his dad, and Aerith. Is this what being an adult was making difficult decisions that could have a great impact on your life in the future.

“Hey kid!” Zack startled when he heard the voice coming from above. Looking up he saw Veld chilling on a thick tree branch a newspaper in his hand and a coffee mug in the other.

“Hey.” He greeted back tentatively with a wave of his hand. 

“Tell your girlfriend that the florist is hiring. I already talked to the manager and they can’t wait to meet her.” Zack visibly brightened with the news. “Really! Thanks Veld.” He then blushed when he registered the full sentence, “Oh she isn’t my girlfriend! Just a friend who so happens to be a girl. A pretty girl who is very nice—“ Veld gave him a very unimpressed look and Zack decided to end his suffering.

He started to walk away when he made the decision to turn back. “Why are you in a tree Veld?”

“Veld!” A strangled cry could be heard from Genesis’ diner. Then the man himself stormed out looking around for someone. Zack looked up and nodded at the man, “Goddess bless you my dude.”

Veld just whipped open his newspaper and took a swig of the cup of coffee in his hand. Now that Zack is actually getting a good look at it he can see that it’s one from the diner.

A brave man, Zack will remember him fondly.

Zack’s brooding walk turned into a search as he looked for any sign of a pink dress and brown hair. He ended up running into Kunsel first who was wearing a big sunhat and the obnoxious larger sunglasses. His best friend ran up and hid behind him and shushed him. 

“Who are you hiding from?” Zack straightened up and tried to make his shoulders broader in order to hide him better.

“The future doctor is the one in the bright garish orange bomber jacket, disgusting.” Kunsel whispered and Zack looked around for something that fit that description. 

There walking across the street in a jacket that Kunsel described was an average height man with dark black hair. The man looked over at Zack, who just did a quick nod hello, before continuing on his way down the street. Watching for a little while longer to make sure he disappeared around the corner before calling an all clear for his best friend. Kunsel sighed in relief and leaned his head forward resting it between Zack’s shoulder blades.

“So I’m assuming that it is not turning out the way you thought I would.”

“Like my parents thought it would mean.” Kunsel’s words were muffled in his shirt. “He makes me feel so stupid. I tried to talk to him about music and he cut me off. Then said he liked polka, only the elderly and the clinically insane like polka.”

“I think Veld likes Polka.”

“Point proven.” 

Kunsel backs up and places his hands on Zack’s shoulders, turning him around to face him. Before taking off the large sun hat and running a hand through his hair. “Is that why you are wearing a hat, you dyed your hair.”

Kunsels hair was currently a bright red, Zack’s best friend has changed the color of his hair so many times he doesn’t even remember the original. “Yeah and it didn’t turn out the way I wanted. I look like a clown, a cute clown, but a clown nonetheless.”

Situating the hat back on his head an eyebrow quirked up from behind the large shades. “So what are you up too? You have this look on your face that reminds me of a confused puppy.”

Zack frowned at the comparison but let it go. Comparing him to canine was most of this town's favorite pastime. All because Genesis likened him to a golden retriever when he was playing catch in the park with his dad. Now his dad calls him pup as a nickname and everyone who knew the two Hewleys use the same nicknames.

Either way Kunsel came around at the perfect confused time in Zack’s life like all good best friends do.

“I have a situation.”  
“Let’s go to the diner, talk as we walk.”

Zack let out a breath of air and was trying to figure out how he would explain it to Kunsel. His dad wasn’t being unreasonable but there was a world of guilt and disappointment weighing over him. Not to mention it was technically him who originally wanted to move schools. He was the one who did the application, wrote the essay, aced the interview and cleaned dishes to save up the money for it. Well that was how he tried to explain it to Kunsel who now sat across from him at the table.

“Well it seems you already know what you are going to do.” His lips wrapped around the straw of his coffee milkshake. Zack reached out to grab a fry off the plate and dip it into his own chocolate milkshake.

“But Aerith is so nice, sweet, and pretty.” Zack knew there was a dopey look that was already growing on his face. He couldn’t tell but he was pretty sure Kunsel rolled his eyes underneath the sunglasses. 

“Are you really going to give up a chance of a lifetime, which by the way you have been talking about for months, for a girl.” Kunsel kicks him under the table causing a loud sound to echo the diner.

Genesis who was walking by with a plate of food softly knocked the teenage boy on the head. “Sorry Gen!” Kunsel called out to him before directing his focus back to Zack.

“Let me ask you something. Do you think because you are going to this new school that you will lose touch with me.”

“What?! No!”

“Because you are going to this new fancy school will you not have time to hang out with me anymore?”

“Of course not, I mean some of our hangouts will be study sessions but I’ll always make time.”

“So what makes you think you won’t have time to woo this new lady of yours.” Kunsel then grabbed a few fries and threw them in his mouth to chew.

“I didn’t think about it like Kunsel! Thanks.” 

“What would you do without me?” Kunsel grinned and Zack didn’t want to think about the answer to that because he was lifeline to him. “Well I guess my dad will be happy.” 

A cup of coffee was placed down next to Zack and a Had ruffled his hair, he looked up to see Genesis walking back to the counter. It seems like his dad wasn’t the only one who was happy about the choice he decided to make. Zack pushed his shake aside and picked up the mug of freshly brewed coffee. Taking a gulp of the sweet bitter nectar and relishing in the fact that he made an adult choice.

His eyes flew open and he remembered that he needed to tell Aerith about the new job that Veld was able to procure for her. Gulping down the coffee, Zack stood up and threw a couple of bills on the table, “Got to go.” Kunsel waved him off bringing the plate of fries closer to himself.

Zack would find Aerith first and then head home to tell his dad he made a decision.

He walked back into their house face flushed red from the cold and spent some time with Aerith. Zack told her about the job and then walked her over to the florist so she didn’t get lost. He waited for her to be done talking and they went out for celebratory ice cream. The whole time Zack thought about Kunsel’s words and his dad. He was making the right choice if he managed his time correctly hanging out with Aerith would be easy.

Dropping his jacket on the couch, Zack followed his nose into the kitchen where his dad was cooking. Sitting down at the little breakfast nook he watched him for a little and gave a small smile. One of Angeal’s favorite things to do was cook and Zack’s was to watch him in the kitchen. 

“I decided to go to Gongaga.” 

Angeal just got finished mixing the soup, placing a top on he turned the fire down for it to simmer. He then looked at Zack happiness showing in his eyes. 

“What of this Aerith?” He moved to sit across from him.

“Banora is small and it's not if I won’t get time to spend with her. You told me to make it count and this was a big choice I would be making.” A large smile grew on his face, “Gongaga is the place to start.”

Angeal pulled him into a large hug and Zack couldn’t be happier. He made the right decision, he is sure of it.


	2. Outta My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal's very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.

Angeal was late, he couldn’t believe he was late but he was. Especially today of all days where he promised Zack that he would drop him off at his new school. What’s worse is that it was laundry day and all he had was a pair of cut off shorts that Zack had bought him as a joke and Banora city sweater. His professional clothes were tumbling away in the dryer. Angeal stomped down the stairs of their house to see Zack sitting on the couch in his new uniform. He had to pause and take in the image. Then he remembered that he could keep the image forever, he needed to find his camera. He was off in search of the small black piece of technology in the closet when he heard Zack’s loud cry to hurry up.

“I’m coming just give me a second to find the camera!” Angeal gave a cry of triumph when he found it and made his way back to the living room. Passing by a wall full of photos of Zack growing up, he paused to take in how small his son used to be. Now Zack was passing his shoulders and was only continuing to grow all long limbs and a dopey smile. He may never grow as tall as Angeal, whose parents were both giants, but he would still be formidable. “Alright kid pose for the camera.”

Zack groaned but still ended up striking a couple of poses before he started to urge Angeal out of the house. “Gen said that he would make a special breakfast for me and even give me coffee without begging for it today.”

That’s right Angeal completely forgot about the pickup order he asked Genesis to make for them today. He looked at the clock and remembered how late they were, Genesis hated when things weren’t on time. Zack gave him a knowing look, “I told you to hurry up.”

“Yeah, well maybe you can pull off that puppy dog pout so that I could still score some coffee as well.” Angeal ruffled his son's hair and was ushering Zack outside to their jeep. 

The beat up piece of junk that is their hero pulled up in front of the Diner. Genesis was already standing outside a brown paper bag in hand and frowning on his face.

“You’re late.” He pushed the paper bag into Angeal’s arms and then turned to look Zack up and down. Reaching out to fix his tie and dust of imaginary lint.

“Do I pass the test?” Zack asked and Genesis only raised one eyebrow. Before turning to look at what Angeal was wearing, “At least you aren’t wearing that.”

Angeal glanced up from where he was searching through the bag and gave a grin at Genesis. “I heard if you show a little bit of leg they’ll give your kid an A.” The redhead rolled his eyes and walked back into the shop, “I’ve got your coffee in to go cups you heathens.”

Angeal looked over at Zack who mouthed ‘I’m the favorite’ only for Angeal to stick his tongue out at his son. Genesis came back out with two cups and a slightly misty expression on his face as he delivered them to Zack. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great but call if you need anything and your father can’t make it out to you.”

Moments like this make Angeal’s heart sing. Genesis for all of his snarky attitude, angry tones and disapproving looks loved his son. Sometimes when their eyes meet Angeal likes to pretend that Genesis also loves him. But they were friends and it was something that Angeal never wanted to cross. He was pretty sure Genesis never wanted to cross it either, at least he never showed signs.

Honestly in the 16 years Angeal has known Genesis the man didn’t date anyone. At least none that he knew of and he was glad for that. Angeal wasn’t sure if he could hide the jealousy if he saw Genesis hanging off another man's arm. Angeal was brought back to present day with a slap on his chest and a glare from the person he was just thinking about. “Hurry up or you’re going to make him late. Drive safe Ang.” 

Genesis gave him a meaningful look and walked back into the shop. Angeal could only sigh wistfully and move to get his kid to his first day at a new school.

Angeal pulled up to the fancy school that he was paying a lot of money for. Thankfully Zack was able to procure a scholarship and Angeal scraped by to pay the rest of it. It was only going to be two years and if he had to work double shifts to give his kid a good shot at the future then he would do it. Part of him almost went back to his parents to help cover the cost but when he told Genesis that the man almost filleted him with a knife. The redhead said he would help pay himself to make sure he didn’t go back to his parents.

Either way, he parked the car and looked at Zack who was clutching his backpack tightly to his chest. There was this pensive look on his face as he stared out at the building. Angeal reached over and flicked his forehead.

“Ow!” Young hands flew up to cover the current reddening spot.  
“You’ll do fine Zack. Not just fine, you’ll do great.” Angeal’s eyes softened as he spoke to his son.  
“Now you better get out of this car before I do and all of your new classmates see your dad in cutoff shorts.”

That had Zack moving to get out of the car quickly. The door was almost closed when the teen threw himself back into the car and reached over the middle console to give his dad an awkward but much appreciated hug.

“Love you.” Zack whispered and Angeal’s hand clapped the back of his head and he dropped a kiss on the black spikes, “Love you too kid.”

They weren’t normally this physically affectionate with one another. As Zack grew older the less he wanted hugs or forehead kisses from his old man. Angeal missed the days of missing teeth and scraped knees, but Zack was growing up. Something that he couldn’t ignore no matter how much he wanted too. 

Zack finally pulled away and made his way into his new school. If Genesis asked him he would lie and say he didn’t cry. Which wouldn’t be true at all, tears were shed and the little pack of tissues that were tucked in the back of the glove compartment were finally used. 

After the good cry Angeal had just enough time to make it back home and pull his clothes out of the dryer. Now dressed in an actual suit and ready to head to the Inn for the day he made his way back to the diner. Another cup of coffee and a glimpse of Genesis would brighten his day. Grabbing an empty travelling mug he walked into the business whistling. Genesis was behind the counter, his red hair in a ponytail pulled at his nape and he was wiping the counter down furiously. The blue-green eyes looked up when the bell chimed and met his own.

“Would you even notice if I gave you decaf?” Genesis stood up straight and threw his towel over his shoulder giving Angeal’s travel mug an unimpressed look.

“Very much so, I’d probably have an allergic reaction. My body wouldn’t know what to do with such poison.”  
“You’re a clown.” Genesis let out a bout of laughter and reached out for the mug. When Angeal’s phone went off he reached into his pocket to grab it when he heard Genesis clear his throat and point at the sign on the wall.

No phones.

It was a well known sign to Angeal and a well known pet peeve of Genesis. Angeal sighed and looked longingly at the mug in Genesis’ hand as he exited to answer the phone.

“Angeal speaking.”  
“There is blood on my hands.”  
“Hello to you as well Vincent.” Angeal would consider Vincent his other best friend and coworker. Vincent was the head chef of the kitchen at Inn that Angeal now managed. It was nice that he worked with someone that he was able to bond with. However, Vincent can be very sullen at times and his words broody.

“I don’t know why this slab of meat was so bloody.”

“Did you at least clean off your hands before you touched the phone?” 

There was shuffling in the background and the sound of the sink turning on, “Of course.”

Angeal sighed and tried not to think about all the different types of health regulations Vincent may be breaking.

“Was there a reason you called Vincent?”

“Yes, I was wondering where you were?” 

“I dropped Zack off for his first day of school, remember?”

“Ah.”

“Was that all Vincent?”

“Bring me some coffee from Genesis’ please.”

“You can make coffee in the kitchen.” Angeal complains and Vincent hums on the other line. “Technically so can you.” 

Vincent’s got Angeal there.

“I’ll grab you some coffee.” Right after he agreed the dial tone chimed in his ear signifying Vincent hanging up on him. Angeal stuffed his phone back in his pocket and went back into the diner. His mug sat on the counter while Genesis took someone's order. He patiently waited for his friend to come back so that he could ask for another cup. 

Genesis rounded the counter and put the ticket up for the other chef in the diner and then turned to look at Angeal, “Vincent would like a cup as well.”

Sighing, the redhead pulled out a go cup and started filling it with coffee. “You know I don’t do anything special with my coffee. You could make some at the Inn and it would probably be the same.”

No, it wouldn’t and Angeal would freely admit that. Plus he knew deep deep down that Genesis enjoyed the fact that he made the best cup of coffee in town.

“Dropped Zack off ok? He wasn’t having any second thoughts again right?” 

“I think there were some but he entered the school anyway.”

“And you're really ok with him taking the bus after this I’m sure I can give him a ride befor—“

“Gen.” Angeal interrupted Genesis who once again was trying to offer him more and more of his time. “He’ll be fine. A nice sign that he is growing up and I’m giving him my trust.”

Genesis peered at him for a second before sliding his mug towards him and setting down a to go cup. “So it seems.” Genesis cracked a smile, “I didn’t tell you he made sure to send me a text letting me know he was alright.”

Angeal blinked in surprise but he also knows that Zack has had Genesis' ear for as long as they’ve been in this town. “What did he say to make you smile like that?”

There was a ding from the kitchen signaling that food was ready to be delivered. Genesis leaned off the counter, his hand brushing Angeal’s as he took the other cup from him. His smile turned into a smirk as he grabbed the plates of food.

“Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return,” Genesis recited as he came around the counter, nudging Angeal with his hip along the way, “Go to work Angeal I’m sure everything is going to hell without you.”

Angeal watched Genesis work for what felt like a minute but all together was maybe 10 seconds. Then stood up, grabbed the coffee and headed out. He had a pleasant drive up to the Inn and was even humming a tune as he made his way inside. Only to be met with a prophecy coming true.

The Inn was in chaos.

Phones were ringing off the hook, there seemed to be an area taped off in the waiting room because a giant pot was tipped over. Dirt and ceramic shards now covered the ground. There was a guest that was complaining at the front desk about his shoes going missing and the sound of a child wailing in the background. 

Angeal took a long sip of his coffee before diving in and fixing the mess. He worked quickly and efficiently. Diverting the receptionist to the phones while he took care of the guest. Catching the attention of one of Inn's bellboys to go grab a broom and clean up the plant as best he could, there was a chance he could repot it himself. Once those things were all done he grabbed a lollipop and held it in between the cups of coffee. Angeal found where their crying child was and figured out they lost their parents. He handed them the lollipop to quiet down, brought them back to the front desk and had the receptionist call their parents and watch over them.

Angeal then retreated into the kitchens where Vincent was apparently dozing in the corner. He sat the coffee cups down to make a sound hoping it would wake the other. 

It didn't. Vincent kept up a soft snore and honestly Angeal was envious. Sitting down next to him he took out his phone and set a timer for ten minutes. Just ten minutes of quiet before he goes back out into that chaos. He came back to consciousness with the beeping of his phone, Vincent was already up and was running around the kitchen telling his sous chefs what to do for the lunch menu. In his hand was the cup of coffee Angeal brought with him and he slowly sipped at it as his eyes slid over to Angeal.

“Good morning starshine.” His low voice greeted Angeal’s ear.

“That didn’t feel like a ten minute nap.” 

Vincent shrugged, “You must be more tired than you thought. You have been working more hours than normal.” 

Of course Vincent would notice, the chef rarely slept and was at the inn 7 days a week for Lunch and Dinner. Angeal has to force him to take vacation hours, “Someone has to pay for Zack’s new school and keep food on the table.”

Although he is tired it wasn’t a hardship for him to take care of his son and his future. Zack was in all ways his living legacy and proof to his parents that he didn’t need them or their money. But also he just wanted Zack to be happy and experience all the hardships of life with him there to cushion the fall. Vincent gives him a knowing look and continues chopping up some vegetables. 

Angeal stood up and stretched feeling each of his vertebrae pop. Every day he was feeling more and more of his age. Part of him was glad that Zack convinced him that he could take the bus back home to cut down some of his stress. 

“How is Tifa by the way?” Tifa was Vincent’s younger cousin who he took in after her parents passed away in a fire. Angeal thinks it is the best thing to happen to Vincent, the girl put him on a schedule and gave him a reason to stop living the half life he had been living a couple of years ago. Vincent was also very good for Tifa it took her a while to come to terms with the death of her parents and he was a rock for her during that time.

“She told me that she was going to get a job so that she could save up money. Wants to travel the world and apparently doesn’t want me to pay for it.” Vincent smiles only grew when talking about her. “I think she is planning on bothering Genesis to be a server.”

Angeal winced at the thought, the pairing would either be extremely bad or extremely good. Genesis was a grump when it came to anyone outside of his very small social circle. He barely tolerated Vincent but the Chef knew when to shut up which endeared him to the redhead a little bit. Tifa may impress Genesis though, he would appreciate how mature she was.

“I’ll put in a good word for her.” Angeal said as he fished his once again vibrating phone out of his pocket. He sighed looking at the message Mayor Shinra was calling an emergency town meeting. Well at least there would be some entertainment tonight, he would have to make sure to pick up some popcorn for him and Zack.

“On that note I should probably get back to work.” Vincent nodded at him before walking over to the stove.

Later that day Angeal made it home and slouched onto the couch hand covering his face and taking deep breaths. The rest of the day was disaster on top of disaster. It was his job to fix those, he knows, but he wishes he could’ve had one reprieve during the day. He was slowly putting everything out of his mind with each breath, trying to regain his serenity. Of course that’s when Zack comes bursting through the door mouth moving a mile a minute. Angeal sat up and put on an interested face willing his headache away so he could give Zack all of his attention. 

Zack’s face was flushed with happiness and he seemed to be taken with all of his new classes. So many people take Zack at face value, his son was a little dopey and excitable. But, he was so intelligent that sometimes it was hard for Angeal to grasp everything that Zack was into. Angeal was no slouch and wasn’t a terrible student but Zack had progressively outgrown all the textbook knowledge he could give him. He never wanted to discourage Zack’s learning and would spend many of his breaks reading up on the things that his son was learning so they could talk about it. Zack truly cared about learning and was always working hard to do his best.

“I take it you are happy that you decided to go?” Angeal said when he was finally able to get a word in edgewise.

Zack nodded happily, his hair flopping around, “I’m actually going to meet up with Kunsel to tell him about my first day.” 

The younger picked up his backpack that he discarded at the front door and started to head to his room when Angeal remembered the town meeting. “I’ll meet you in town later then, Mayor Shinra called a town meeting.” He called out and Zack poked his head back in a giant grin on his face.

“Oh hell yeah!” He said before disappearing into his room.

Town meetings were as chaotic as they come, the Mayor always called them to show off his power. The only reason he keeps getting reelected is because no one else wants the job. But it was like it’s own comedic stand up. Genesis normally doesn’t go to them unless it had to with anything that he cared about. Zack and him normally show up with some snacks to watch everything unfold. Chaos indeed.

Angeal had an hour or two before it started, he was going to try and sneak in a nap. Fluffing up one of the decoration pillows Angeal closed his eyes stretching out across the couch.

When he woke up the sun had already set and the house was silent which meant Zack was definitely not there. Angeal slowly got up and moved to get out of his work suit and into a pair of jeans, henley and a hoodie. Yawning he made his way to the kitchen and threw a packet of popcorn into the microwave. Waiting for the beep, he pulled it out and poured the newly popped kernels into a ziploc bag. He then proceeded to make his way into town all the while still trying to wake up enough to be able to enjoy tonight's festivities.

Angeal headed straight for townhall which was more like a large barn in the middle of town. They set up folding chairs for people in the community and strung up lights in the barn to brighten it. Mayor Shinra had a stage built to make himself feel important and taller. It did neither but he seemed to think it did. Angeal found a seat in the middle but on the end so they could see everything but also make a quick escape if things go crazy. 

Zack joined him a few minutes later handing over a cup of coffee to Angeal who traded it for the ziploc of popcorn.

“Do you know why he called an emergency meeting?” Zack asked but Angeal was already drowning himself in coffee. 

“Not a clue,” A low voice came from the other side of Zack, Angeal peered around his son to see Vincent sitting there and Tifa next to him had a bright smile on her face.

Angeal raised an eyebrow at his friend, “Tifa wanted to come.” 

Ah, Vincent much like Genesis hated town meetings. Angeal looked around to see Veld in the crowd. He had a knife out and was whittling something. Barret, the town mechanic, was also there with his daughter Marlene sitting in his lap trying to braid his beard. That’s when he caught a flash of red and his eyes swerved to it embarrassingly fast. 

Genesis was sitting in the second row, his leather jacket pulled tightly over his shoulders because his arms were crossed. Angeal not taking his eyes off of him hit Zack to pull his attention to the diner owner.

“Oh shit is that Genesis.”

“Language.”

“Sorry, but if Genesis is at a town meeting someone is definitely ending up in a headlock tonight.”

Angeal looks over at his son a grin on his face, “I say its going to be Rufus, the suck up.” 

“I’ll take that bet, Hojo is going to say something and both Vincent and Genesis are going to attack.” Zack popped some popcorn in his mouth to chew.

Vincent made a grumpy sound, “I would never.”

“Twenty gil says you do.” Tifa chimed in and Vincent shot her a look but she just smiled beatifically at him.

“Order, order.” Rufus, who was the Mayor's only son, was standing on the stage trying to calm everyone down. No one listened and continued to talk, it continued like that for ten more minutes before the dramatic rich boy went crying to his aide Tseng.

Tseng slowly walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone, “Town hall is now in session. Presenting Mayor Shinra.” Everyone quieted down for that and it had Rufus pouting in the background. Tseng sat down on the seat next to him patting his arm in pity.

Mayor Shinra walked up to the stage, glasses on top of his head and in an ugly pinstriped suit.

“I would like to call this meeting to order.” His voice was gruff and he pushed his glasses down in order to read what was on his paper.

“I don’t actually remember why I called this meeting.” 

Angeal and Zack’s eyes were trained on Genesis and his physical reactions.

“He’s shifting.” That was only the start, it will slowly progress until Genesis couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“Ah that’s right we are here to talk about the Reenactment of the battle of Banora against the Wutanese. That is happening this Friday."

“Oh he is sighing now.” Genesis had father son pair captivated.

“Tseng will be circulating a sign up sheet for those of you who would like to participate.” The Mayor continued.

“What is he mumbling, is that….is that Loveless?”

Angeal hummed, “He does that when he knows he needs to calm down.”

“I will now read you the history of the battle once again.” 

“Oh he is turning red.” Both of the Hewleys grabbed a big handful of popcorn and prepared themselves for what was to happen next.

“It was a cold and frigid night, some years ago when the brave soldiers of Banora stood in wait for the Wutanese. 12 brave men stood in line at town square waiting imminent danger.”

“For Goddess Sake do we have to go through this every damn year!” Genesis stood up and interrupted the retelling.

“Guess Loveless couldn’t help this urge.” Zack quipped.

“I thought we were here to discuss town issues.” Genesis finished.

Rufus decided to pipe up, “This is a town issue.”

“Excuse me who is talking.” The Mayor’s glasses were actually just readers and not actual prescription lenses so the crowd was blurry to him with them on. So he couldn't recognize Genesis at all, which was good because the glare on the diner owners face was frightening.

“It’s me Mayor, Genesis, you’ve known me since I was five.” The irritation dripped from Genesis lips and he put his hands on his hips, squaring up his shoulders.

“Oh, Genesis, yes.” The mayor nodded before frowning, “Sit down.”

Genesis sat down with a huff he didn’t cross his legs however which means he was still ready to interject again. 

“Now as I was saying 12 heroic man assembled with guns drawn ready to meet their--”

Genesis was standing right back up and interrupting, “What are you talking about! 12 guys stood in a row all night.”

“They were waiting for the Wutanese.” The Mayor decided to continue ignoring Genesis’ outburst.

“Who never showed by the way!”

“Now just wait one minute.” Ignoring Genesis never lasted very long.

“No, I'm going to speak and you're going to listen! 12 guys stood in a row all night and got stood up like Rufus on prom night.” Genesis went for the throat and Angeal couldn’t help but think of how attractive that made him. Everyone in the crowd laughed at his cutting remark. Rufus stood up his mouth open to say something when Genesis gave him a sharp look. The blond slowly sat back down his self preservation kicking in.

“Have any of you ever considered that you are glorifying a war that we fought so that we could keep land that we stole?” Genesis' arms were crossed and although Angeal couldn’t see his face he knew his eyebrow was raised.

“If you don’t like it here in Midgar you can go stand in line for toilet paper in Zanarkand.”

Genesis’ hands moved to his hips and he let out a groan, “There is no more Zanarkand, Shinra.”

“Besides your outdated racial comments, can we actually talk about something that matters like the meters going up around the city without the approval of the council?” Genesis asked.  
Rufus decided to stand up again and this time it looked like he was determined to speak, “We don’t need approval to raise the prices we have the authority--” Angeal had never seen Genesis move so fast.

“Looks like you won the bet Dad.” Zack said as they watched Genesis put Rufus in a headlock. Tseng who normally tried to protect Rufus pulled out a kindle and started to read.

Tifa leaned across both Vincent and Zack to slide twenty gil to Angeal, “A hero for the people.” She commented about Genesis taking Rufus down.

The Mayor ignored the two wrestling in the background and just continued to speak. Not at all caring that his son was getting humiliated in front of everyone. Just like that the meeting continued and once everything was out of the way they were released. 

“I’m going to see Aerith real fast, it was her first town meeting I want to know what she thought about.” Zack told him before disappearing. Angeal sighed and mumbled ‘young love’ as he took their trash and moved to get rid of it. 

Vincent and Tifa disappeared quickly, Angeal didn’t even get to say bye. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Genesis who was taking long strides back to his diner. He stayed in the apartment above which made everything easier. He once told Angeal that his family owned a house with an orchard just outside the town. He hired on people to take care of the orchard, his family grew Banora Whites which were some of the best and most expensive apples. Genesis said the house on the property held old memories that he didn’t wish to hold onto which was why he stayed in town.

“Genesis.” Angeal called out to him and jogged to catch up to the redhead. Genesis turned to face him and Angeal was thankful he had to take in gulps of air because he looked beautiful. Face flushed pink from the cold, his hair windswept and eyes still bright from all the arguing he was just doing. Genesis grinned up at him the couple of inches difference only noticed when they stood right next to each other. “Did you enjoy the circus tonight?” 

Angeal gave a sheepish grin, “You certainly still know how to put on a show.” 

They were standing under a streetlight swaying closer to one another before swaying away. Angeal memorized the way the light bounced off his cheek bones and the small uptick of the corner of his lips. He licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat. For some reason Angeal got the sudden urge to ask Genesis out on a date. To forget the boundaries that neither of them stated out loud but were definitely there. 

“The world's a stage and all that.” Genesis reached up and tucked a lock of red hair behind his ear. If that wasn’t the most obvious sign that Genesis was also a little interested in the moment. Angeal watched enough romantic comedies to know physical romantic cues and tucking hair behind your ear was a big one. Not that the movies were always accurate but he knew for sure that part was. It's a move that has been used on him plenty of times just never by the right person. 

“Genesis would you--” Angeal was this close to doing it when he was interrupted by someone jumping on his back and wrapping their legs around his waist.

“Hey Dad you ready to go?” Zack said in his ear before poking his head around Angeal’s head, “Hey Genesis.”

Angeal watched before his very eyes as Genesis' smile changed from flirtatious to something else. It seemed a bit sad, probably registering that they once again missed a chance to become something else. Tomorrow they will go back to being their normal selves who don't want to tip the precarious balance of their relationship.

“Hello to you as well Zack, although good night seems to be more apt. Get some sleep you two it’s only the beginning of the week.” Genesis then waved and walked up to the diner unlocking the door and turning in for the night.

Angeal wanted to be angry at his son but Zack didn’t know what he did so it wouldn’t be right. Instead he put his arms under his son's knees and started heading to the car.

“You realize you are definitely too big for this.”

“If I was too big then how come you are indulging me.” Zack patted the top of his head and Angeal just wanted to get home and end this very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this separate or add it to this work. I decided to make it another chapter because it shortly follows the weekend. The next work is going to be another one shot in the series. I'm trying to post once a month, but I work slowly lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Just a note, Genesis is a little softer in the series for obvious reasons of not being a soldier and such. But I'm trying not to make him too ooc. 
> 
> I decided to make Tifa Vincents cousin for a couple of reasons. Mostly I want Vincent to have someone but I personally am picky on who I ship him with. So I thought a family member would be a nice balance. Also I just adore Tifa so it was no brainer. 
> 
> Thanks for coming to my slow burn ted talk. I like making Angeal and Genesis suffer before making them happy I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I hope you like it. I may end up doing little drabbles to supplement the story so if you have any prompts you can always leave them in the comments. I read all of them. Thank you for coming to my TED talk,


End file.
